Captain Blade
Captain Blade was a notorious pirate captain who operated near Wurmwater and Oasis. After amassing significant wealth and loot during his career as a pirate, Blade buried his ill-gotten goods in a secret chamber guarded by The Leviathan. Since his death, countless treasure hunters have come to the area to search for "Captain Blade's Lost Treasure". Background Captain Blade was the infamous leader of a band of pirates who roamed the dry seas around Wurmwater. Despite other pirate crews existing at the time, Blade and his crew were among the most infamous because of the way Blade's enemies invariably failed in their efforts to best him, no matter the circumstances. On top of this, Captain Blade was reputed to be an unforgiving captain, showing no hesitation in executing his own crewmen should they cross him. Blade quickly gained a reputation as a bloodthirsty, ruthless, utterly vicious pirate, earning him the respect of many and the fear of even more. The truth, however, was far from the reputation Captain Blade cultivated. Most of his enemies were paid off or tricked in some way, rather than being confronted in outright combat. Blade's treatment of renegade crewmen was also similar: an ECHO recording found in Oasis reveals how Blade's reaction to a crewman caught stealing treasure was to fake the man's death and give him enough money to escape and live comfortably. Another ECHO explains that his motivation to be a pirate was not loot, but loyalty to his men and his desire to keep them alive. Unfortunately for Blade, he was only able to keep the truth about his deeds secret from his men for so long. When the crewmember mentioned in the earlier ECHO was found alive and well in Oasis, Blade's crew realized the truth. After hanging the man they mutinied, readying to kill their captain for his perceived betrayal. Blade vowed not to fight, saying he would rather die than raise a hand against his men, but much to his surprise he found he was unable to let himself be killed when the time came. Instead the captain defended himself, killing his entire crew single-handedly without suffering more than minor injuries. After the battle, Blade hid the remains of his treasure in a cavern guarded by The Leviathan. Then, shortly before his death, he built Magnys Lighthouse as a means to uncover the location of the treasure, and scattered the key to this beacon, a compass, as four separate pieces around Pandora. Not much else is known about Blade afterward, though his notes on the location of the treasure contained sections "about society being secretly run by sentient tacos", indicating a descent into insanity. ECHO logs Captain Blade's ECHO logs can be found by completing the Message In A Bottle missions throughout the DLC, and highlight some of his background and thoughts on his life as a pirate. Each ECHO is found alongside a piece of gear associated with the captain, each having useful traits but significant drawbacks as well. These are: *Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield *Captain Blade's Otto Idol *Captain Blade's Midnight Star *Captain Blade's Orphan Maker *Captain Blade's Rapier Trivia *Captain Blade, and all of his special equipment, are all Kevin Kline References, as confirmed in the Gearbox Community Day Stream. ru:Капитан Блэйд Category:NPCs Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Category:Sand pirates